goodbye prussia
by iggyandolliekirkland
Summary: it had only been a week since Prussia had been dissolved but already the side affects were taking hold


It had been a week since Prussia had dissolved. He was now living with Germany, but he was no longer a nation, no longer Prussia. He was just gilbert, however Germany still insisted on calling him Prussia.

Germany sat, reading a book, quietly in his living room, when he heard a sudden shriek of pain. Germany quickly stood up and hurried to where it had come from. Prussia was gripping his lower ribs, wincing in pain, trembling on his hands and knees on the floor. Germany stood in shock watching his brother collapse." B-Brother, are you alright?" Prussia sucked in the air, as more pain hit down on his lungs." My god…."He was barely able to speak, because he was in so much pain. His voice weak and fading quickly, he could barely remember how to speak.

"Brother! I…..I think I heard something about this". Germany began franticly stumbling his fingers through the pages of a large book, which he had plucked of the shelf behind him." Yes, here we are. After dissolution, former-nations will experience extreme abdominal pains, depression, forgetting of their language/cultures, extreme back pains and/or hallucinations.

"Well? W-What do I do? How do I get-"He gasped for air, the pain excelling to an even more unbearable level, as Prussia curled into a ball. "G-get rid of the p-pains….?"

"It doesn't say. It says that the symptoms will come and go randomly, eventually fading as the memory of the country fades, and personification altogether dissapers…"Germany responded. He sat down next to his brother, he didn't seem like the strong older brother that he used to be anymore. He no longer existed as a nation, he was so weak now.

"Th-The memory of the nation? So….eventually people will….forget me?" Prussia's whole body ached and stung and as the pain grew stronger, he fell weakly into Germany's arms. This simple action showed that just how weak Prussia was, this made Germany begin to tear up; he knew that Prussia would never show signs of pain or weakness unless he was really bad off.

"NO" Germany said suddenly, "I will remember you, the people of my country will remember you, and Hungary sure as hell will remember you." Prussia smiled weakly as he trembled violently and rolled into ball on the floor.

Days passed, and Prussia didn't get any better. He couldn't function, and he rarely ate. He couldn't do much more than stay curled up in a ball on his bed, trembling in his pain and misery. He cried often, and cried hard. He hadn't slept since he first experienced the pains.

Germany walked in, and looked at his older brother quivering on his bed. Prussia spoke gently with all the breath he had left in him, his voice gravelly. "Germany….brother…take the pistol on your nightstand…and shoot me." "What? I can't do that! I can't shoot my own brother. No, I refuse." Germany said sternly. There were tears in is cool blue eyes, like crystals. "B-Brother…." Tears ran down Prussia's cold trembling face. "I can't function like this. B-B-Bring Francis and Antonio here, L-Let me speak to them" Germany nodded slightly

France, Germany and Spain all stood around as Prussia trembled, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I...Im sorry. So, so, so very sorry but…. I must die"

"What? Are you insane, Gilbert? You can't do that" Spain responded, quickly

"No, no. Don't do that Prussia" France said fearfully

"Im sorry" Prussia exclaimed as he rummaged through his draw until he found a cyanide capsule.

"NO" Germany gasped "don't you dare… don't you dare put that in your mouth." Prussia's weak hands reached for the pistol on Germany's nightstand.

"NO" France shouted. "You're acting crazy." France looked over at Germany, Germany had tears in his cool blue eyes the tears cascading down his face were like rain drops in a storm, and he had never seen Germany like this before.

"N-No my friend" Spain stammered out, his bright amber eyes looked terrified. Prussia slipped the capsule into his mouth.

"No, don't bite that….. Don't you dare bite that, PRUSSIA" Germany struggled to speak "I love you, brother… please; I know your pain but….." Germany sighed

"I can't continue living like this" Prussia slowly raised the gun to his head

"NO….. Brother…..Don't." Germany sobbed into his hands

"Don't do it, Prussia" France shouted as tears streamed down Prussia's face. Prussia placed his finger on the trigger

"I-im….so, so….s-sorry." Stammered Prussia

"No, my friend…Prussia." Don't do this to yourself we care so much about you. Don't do it….don't…don't do it" Spain begged, whilst sobbing into his hands.

"I-Im sorry, all…all three of you" Prussia struggled to speak, as he bit down hard on the capsule and pulled the trigger of the gun… His cold, dead body lay there at the bottom of his bed, like a doll tossed across the room by a child. A deadly silence filled the room.


End file.
